Taylor Swift Songfic Saga
by DuckInTheHat
Summary: A few stories I'm writing to Taylor Swift songs. WARNING: The first one, Breathe may make you cry. I cried while i wrote the end. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Breathe

**Okay, I've been listening to Taylor Swift a lot so I decided to make songfics to as many songs from the albums Taylor Swift and Fearless as I could… so sorry if they really suck 'cuz well for one, I'm not a very self confident writer so I think all my stuff sucks and two, I usually just write this stuff from off the top of my head…but hey, this is what comes out of being sick and "borrowing" Mom's computer…I'll stop rambling now…Oh, and by the way, most of these are going to be Adison.**

**Allison's POV**

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

'_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end this way_

_But people are people and sometimes we change our minds_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

The image of Adam kept haunting me as I drove toward the airport. I truly didn't mean what I had said last night. But I couldn't face him again. It would be too hard to say goodbye, and anyway, what good was it? Making up knowing I would never see him again was just too hard.

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie_

_It's the kind of ending you don't really want to see_

_Because it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down_

_Oh, I don't know what to be without you around_

I turned the radio on, hoping the music would help my mood. Nope. Some random sad song came on and I decided to leave it on anyway. It matched my mood. I sighed. With Adam, I always knew what to do. I knew what kind of person I wanted to be. Now, I just couldn't think.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe_

_Without you but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

I considered the options I had back there. Leave without telling anyone, not saying goodbye to all my friends that had become family. Or, I could stay, with the painful reminder of the fight Adam and I had last night. I would be able to say goodbye to everyone, but it would be too hard. I guess neither path was easy, but this was the less painful.

_Never wanted this, never wanted to see you hurt_

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_

_But people are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_

_Oh, nothing we say is gonna save us from the fallout_

It was true. I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't mean it. I tried as hard as I could to steer away from the soft spots I knew he had, but I had let something slip. I said I was sorry, but he wouldn't listen.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe_

_Without you but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

I knew it wouldn't be easy for him. I wondered what he would say when he found me gone in the morning. I had left under the cover of darkness, but when someone found out, I hoped he knew I was sorry.

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

I glanced at the clock. 2 A.M. Lil would be waking up in about three hours. Suddenly a thought came into my head. _What if you went back? _I shook it away. But it kept bugging me. _Should you turn around? Do you really think this is easier? _My hands gripped the steering wheel tighter and tighter with each passing turn.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh  
I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

I made my decision. I turned around and headed back home. Back where I belonged._  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

I pulled back into the driveway and flew into Adam's arms. I sobbed as hard as I could. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I choked out into his leather jacket. I looked up and he wiped away a few new tears on my face. I brushed his bangs away from his face and stared into his beautiful blue eyes. They shone with forgiveness, and I knew that all was right. "I love you." I whispered.


	2. You Belong With Me

**This was another spur of the moment fic… Oh and I do take suggestions… Any Taylor song works, but Fearless and Taylor Swift are the only albums I have…and the Christmas one… I don't know the rest of her songs cuz they aren't played on the country station my dad listens to… This is in Allison's POV too…and it's Adison… hope you like it! REVIEW**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do_

I sighed. This song was so overplayed. Taylor Swift wasn't my type of singer. As much as Kris and Danny tried to get me into country, I didn't really like it at all. The only songs I liked from this girl were Change and Picture to Burn for obvious reasons.

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

You know what, this actually sounds familiar. Like…Me. And Adam. Drake hates Heart and Paramore… But he isn't a girl…

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Well, he doesn't wear short skirts (bad…mental…images!!!) and he DEFINITELY can't be a cheerleader (I've seen him dance-NOT PRETTY), but I do dream of Adam finally realizing that I'm the one for him and us living happily ever after…

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

I now completely regret changing the station whenever this song comes on… I have a new favorite song! I just wish Adam knew this song… Then he might realize that he belongs with me, not Drake.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking, this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself, 'Hey, isn't this easy?'_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

I thought back to yesterday…

(flashback)

**Adam and I were walking hand-in-hand down the sidewalk. I looked down and noticed we were wearing the same faded jeans. I giggled. "What?" Adam asked. I looked at him. "Twins." I said, pointing to our pants and still giggling. We found a random bench and sat down. I scooted closer so I was practically on his lap. "Have you figured out your grades yet?" Adam inquired. I groaned. "History, great. Science, great. English, awesome. Reading and writing, even better. Math? Not so much." He laughed that perfect laugh of his and said, "Well, we'd better start working on that, shouldn't we?" I just groaned. Suddenly, a car pulled up. Drake. "I gotta go, Allikat. See you later." Adam kissed my head lightly and climbed in, leaving me to walk back to the mansion alone.  
**(end flashback)

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standin by you, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know, baby?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
_Oh, my God. I really need to show Adam this song. I'll ask Kris to burn it on the CD he's going to give me._  
Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  
_I wonder if Drake knows all the things I know about Adam. If Adam ever cuddles with him in the middle of the night because he can't sleep. If Drake knows exactly how to cheer Adam up after a rough day (Which, by the way, is to buy Turkey Hill Peanut Butter Cup ice cream for him. Adam's very specific)._  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by you waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
_There he is, on the mansion steps, holding Drake's hand. I'll blast the volume for this last part:

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

That gets him to look up. He smiles and waves at me, either pretending not to hear what Taylor Swift just said, or being completely ignorant. "You Belong With Me, Adam. You belong with me." I whisper under my breath.


	3. Christmases When You Were Mine

**I decided to do a songfic to one of Taylor's Christmas songs anyway. Tell me if it's okay… once again, this is Adison and in Allison's POV. And the flashbacks (yes, there will be a lot) are in bold. By the way, this is two years after the tour. Allison is 19.**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Please take down the mistletoe  
Cause I don't wanna think about that right now  
Cause everything I want is miles away  
In a snow covered little town  
Mama's in the kitchen worrying about me  
Seasons greetings hope you're well  
I'm doing alright if you were wondering  
Lately I can never tell_

I looked out the window. Everything was white and blank. I thought about a year ago when all the Idols (minus Anoop) were celebrating Christmas at Lil's house.  
(flashback)  
**"Adam! Gimme a lift! I can't reach the branch!" I called. Adam put his hands on my waist and lifted me up so I could put the 'American Idols 2009' ornament on the massive tree in Lil's massive living room.  
"Okay, now it's time to put the star on top!" Lil called out.  
"In my family, it's a tradition that the youngest always puts the star on top." Alexis said as she adjusted her personalized ornament on a lower branch. Everyone turned to look at me.  
"I'll do it if Adam's up to it." I said while casting a glance in his direction. He nodded and bent down. I got onto his shoulders and he stood up, so I was face-to-branch with the top of the tree. I placed the star on the top of the tree and executed a circus-style jump off of Adam's shoulders.  
"Who wants to do the lighting?" Kris shouted. When none of us raised our hands, he shrugged and said, "I guess I will." He plugged the cord into the outlet and the tree lit up in all different colors. A chorus of "Wow!" and "That's so pretty!" filled the room. Adam leaned down and kissed my hair. Lil flicked off the lights and we all smiled, staring at the beautiful Christmas tree towering above us.  
**(end flashback)  
Mom walked into the room, where I was sighing and dreaming of the times Adam and I shared together. "Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked. I just sighed and stared out the window. Mom shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. I heard her tell Dad, "I've never seen her like this before. She's usually dancing around with her sister and singing. What's wrong?" I sighed again and thought of Adam. He would be worried about me like that, too.

_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when you were mine_

Mom sat me down in front of the fireplace before I went to bed and asked, "Allison, what's wrong? You're not yourself, and all you do is stare out the window."  
"Adam. I miss him." I said. She wrapped her arms around me like he did that year…  
(flashback)  
**I lay shivering in my sleeping bag. Even though I was sleeping right next to the fireplace, I still couldn't feel the heat. I got out of my bag and over to Adam's. "Cold, huh?" he said without turning around. It scared the living daylights out of me, but he just laughed and flipped over, the fireplace casting a soft glow on his smiling face. "Come here. I'll keep you warm." I crawled in with him and he wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep smiling.  
**(end flashback)

_I've been doing fine without you, really  
Up until the nights got cold  
Everybody's here except you, baby  
Seems like everyone's got someone to hold_

I didn't really miss him that much during the year, only when we went to the amusement park and I remembered him winning a ginormous teddy bear for me on tour did I feel a little pang of loneliness. But when winter came around, I started remembering Adam and his Christmas spirit and missing holding him every day and night.

_But for me it's just a lonely time  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine_

(flashback)  
**Adam dragged over a gigantic box wrapped in silver glitter wrapping paper and tied with a shiny silver bow. I giggled. That was Adam for you. "This is from all of us Lamberts. We all pitched in to get you this gift because my meager salary would never be able to afford something as costly as this." He joked. I laughed. Adam's first album had made millions and he was on his way to being on the top of the charts. I ripped up the paper, covering anyone who dared to come near the gift with glitter. "OH MY GOD!!!!! It's…a…cardboard box…." I joked. "Yeah, aren't we so thoughtful?" Adam played along. I opened the box and found…packing peanuts…and a note. I opened it and read it aloud. "To My Favorite Little Rock Star-awww-I wanted this to be a really special gift so I asked everyone I knew you were related to what you wanted and everyone said this. Mom and Neil helped me pay for it, and I asked a techno geek friend of mine to personalize it for you-for free! How cool is that! Hope you like it! From Your Big Brother." I dug through the peanuts until the corner of another cardboard box poked the back of my hand. I grabbed it and pulled it out. "OH MY GOD ADAM I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!" I screamed. It was Guitar Hero: Legends of Rock, the only Guitar Hero I didn't have. I hugged him tight and heard him say in a soft whisper: "I love you too, Allikat."  
**(end flashback)_  
Merry Christmas everybody  
That'll have to be something I just say this year_

Our relatives had just started arriving. As everyone gathered in the living room, I walked away and sat on the window ledge. I rested my head in my fists and stared out again into the bleak whiteness. "Allison, come in and say merry Christmas to all your cousins." Mom called. "Merry Christmas to all your cousins." I shouted back. "That good enough?" Mom just sighed in that irritated way that parents do and turned to my aunt Maria._  
Bet you got your mom another sweater  
Were your cousins late again?  
When you were putting up the lights this year  
Did you notice one less pair of hands?_

I helped 4-year-old Vanessa put up the star, carrying her on my shoulders like Adam did. I remembered how I jumped off his shoulders and landed on my feet. I remembered him kissing me after Kris turned the tree on. I really wished he was there. _  
I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when I didn't  
Wonder how you are tonight  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine  
_I retreated back to my window seat and resumed my staring position until the doorbell rang. It was probably carolers. Or my cousins. Or both. I trudged over to the door and turned the handle. I opened the door halfway and froze. Not from the cold, but from shock. "Oh. My. God."

"Merry Christmas, Allikat!"

**I bet you can guess who it is, it's kinda obvious. So how did you like it! REVIEW PPLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Change

Hey I was kind of bored during social studies (stupid cartography worksheets…she's trying to kill me!) so I decided to start this… yeah… I blow off schoolwork to write fanfics… it's actually not that hard… I even used the computers we got in science to get these lyrics… no pairing, just Allison's POV…and remember, I was bored, so don't expect this to be as good as the others.

_It's a sad picture;  
The final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again,  
You know it's all the same,  
Another time and place,  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it  
_All my life, I was faced with rejection. Someone else always got the better half. It happened over and over again, and I had gotten tired of being last. It was time for a change. It was time for me to prove myself._  
But I believe in whatever you do,  
And I'll do anything to see it through...  
Because these things will change,  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back  
will fall down,  
It's a revolution,  
The time will come for us to finally win,  
And we'll sing  
Hallelujah  
We'll sing  
Hallelujah  
Oh  
_That's why I'm here on American Idol. Living my lifelong dream. I'm only 16, but I know that I have the courage to break down barriers. I know that, someday, I will win._  
So we've been outnumbered,  
Threatened and now cornered,  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair,  
We're getting stronger now,  
from things they never found,  
They might be bigger,  
but we're faster and never scared.  
You can walk away say "We don't need this"  
But there's something in your eyes  
Says "We can beat this"  
_It may be hard, but I've survived. I'm getting closer and closer with every week and I'm getting stronger, too. I could easily back away, but I know I can do it._  
Because these things will change,  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down,  
It's a revolution,  
The time will come for us to finally win,  
And we'll sing  
Hallelujah  
We'll sing  
Hallelujah  
Oh  
_That's it. I'm done. It's over. But still, I feel like I really did something out there. Like I changed at least someone's life, inspired them, helped them realize their dreams just like others helped me. That alone helps me deal with the pain of leaving._  
Tonight we'll stand,  
Get off our knees,  
Fight for what we've worked for all these years,  
and the battle was long,  
It's the fight of our lives,  
When we stand up,  
Champions tonight  
_This is the night. I may not have made it all the way, but the way everyone cheered me on, I truly felt like I had won._  
It was the night things changed,  
Can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back...fell down,  
It's a revolution,  
Throw your hands up,  
'cause we never gave in,  
And we'll sing  
Hallelujah  
We sang  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Yeah  
_I grabbed Danny's and Adam's hands and we all raised our hands, feeling proud of what we had accomplished together. We broke down barriers, became an inspiration for thousands of people, and we survived. I did win. I did what I had longed to do for a long time. And it was something I would never forget.


	5. You're Not Sorry

**I know I said most of these are going to be Adison, but I guess pretty much all of these are going to be Adison… Okay, this one I wrote during Spanish class. I got REALLY bored while Señora Forte started talking about the alphabet… until she randomly mentioned the fact that she auditioned for Idol in season 1! She said she met Randy, Paula, Simon…and she said Simon was actually really NICE!!! We were all like, "WTF?!" even though we didn't really say that cuz it was at school… yeah… okay… the usual REVIEW!!! And sorry if it's really sucky… Once again, Pairing: Adison, POV: Awesome Allikat…**

_All this time I was wasting  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down  
And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again  
But not this time around  
__  
_I can't take it anymore. I've been hoping for ages that he would come. I've waited for 2 years, and he's always told me, "I'll come. You'll see me again, I promise." Well, that's not good enough anymore.  
_  
You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can say that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, no, no_

My phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Allikat!" Adam.  
"When will I see you again?"  
"I'm going to come. I'm just busy working on the album and-"  
There he goes again. The same old excuses.  
"You know what, Adam? I'm tired of this. I've been waiting for two years for you to come, and it's always been the same old, 'I'm working on the album' excuse. So you know what? You don't need to call me anymore. I don't need to live my life waiting for you to come."  
_  
Looking so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before_

"But Alli, I'm sorry. You should understand."  
"I do understand. I understand that you can't find the time to see your own little sister."  
"I really don't have the time, between concerts, albums, interviews-"  
"I have the same problem, but I manage to make the time for my family and friends. Adam, don't deny it."  
"Deny what??"  
"Adam, you don't want to see me. It's just that simple."  
_  
But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You had me falling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade_

"I don't not want to see you!"  
"Don't deny it. I don't care if you don't want to see me."  
"I'm not denying anything!"  
"Adam, please. I just don't care. Don't call me anymore."  
_**Click.  
**__  
So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
No, oh, no, oh, no oh  
Whoa, no, no_

**(2 years later)**_  
_"Honey! Come here!"  
"LITTLE ROUNDS! OMGZ!!!"  
I ran to hug Lil. After four years, we were finally seeing each other again.  
"ALLIKAT!!!"  
"JAZZ!!!!" Jasmine and I met in a bear hug.  
When we broke the hug, Jasmine's smile melted into a frown and she made a little nudge indicating to look behind me. I turned around to meet Adam's downcast eyes.  
"Uh…hey, Alli."  
"Adam." I stated flatly. "So, I guess we finally saw each other." He just kept looking down at his feet.  
"Yeah." He looked up. "Look, Allison, I'm really sorry. If you had just let me explain-"  
I was shocked. "Explain? Explain what? That being such a big star was too much and you couldn't see your little sister??" I started to walk away, but he grabbed my hand, and when I tried to shake it off, he pulled me closer.  
"No. Explain this." He leaned down and kissed me.  
"What the-" I couldn't believe it.  
"I was afraid to tell you. I was scared of your reaction. But it's true. I love you, Allison." My eyes stung from tears. Finally! After all these years, my dream had come true! "Do you mind doing that again?" I asked. Adam smiled.  
"Not at all."


End file.
